


Audition

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF, IndyCar RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Kevin wants to be a porn star. The only problem is, he has to find someone willing to help him make an audition tape.





	Audition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



> Thank you my muse for keeping the spark of inspiration alive <3

Kevin had never considered doing anything other than welding, it was all that he’d done since he left school at sixteen, and he actually enjoyed doing it.

But the factory had other ideas, which is why he, and pretty much all of the people that he worked with, had been made redundant when the plant closed.

His flatmates had offered to help him out with the rent and bills until he found something else, but he had no idea what he wanted to do.

Until he saw an advert in the window of a sex shop.

_Calling all sex gods – do you have what it takes to be a porn star?_

_For more details visit our website, or contact us!_

There was a website and an email address, and Kevin took a quick photo of the ad, smiling at the thought of doing something so brazen.

He’d been told by a lot of previous lovers that he was epic in bed, and a couple had even told him that he could be a porn star, but he’d always assumed people had said that just to stroke his ego.

Not that he’d ever complain, he wasn’t short of people interested in spending the night with him, and he knew exactly who to call to get references for his sex god status.

Grinning, he decided to step inside the shop, and treat himself to a few toys.

*

He got home to an empty flat, his room mates all at work, and he took his opportunity to stretch out naked on the sofa, enjoying the freedom.

Not that Stoffel or Marcus would care, they were liberal Europeans at ease with nudity, but Jo, prudish British Jo, he was the one who insisted that people wore at least boxers in the shared areas of the flat.

Laptop out, he looked up the website, his mind already picturing his meteoric rise to fame as a porn star, but the fantasy came to a skidding halt when he saw what he needed to do to apply for the job.

An audition tape.

He knew people that were up for a little home made porn for personal use, but something that was going to be seen by god knows how many people, that was going to be a harder sell.

Kevin knew that he didn’t need anyone else to put on a show, and he thought about just sending a solo tape, but the list clearly stated a lot of acts that required a second person.

It wasn’t fair.

He couldn’t believe the universe would be so cruel as to not only see him fired, but dangle a juicy opportunity in front of him, only to snatch it away.

Talk about kicking a guy when he was down.

The fridge was full of beer, and even though he hadn’t eaten yet today, he thought it was a good idea to down one.

And another.

And another.

And another.

Until he was stumbling around the flat naked.

*

Jo got home to see Kevin naked on the sofa, and he rolled his eyes before realising how shallow his breathing was.

“Kevin?”

There was no response, and Jo rushed to his side, gently slapping his face, but Kevin didn’t wake up.

“What’s going on?” Stoffel was standing by the door, Marcus wandering in as though there was nothing unusual about Kevin lying naked on the sofa.

Jo was relieved to see them, glad that for once they’d all worked similar shifts.

“Kevin’s unconscious.” Jo held up a limp hand, and they all rushed closer, poking Kevin in the ribs to see if he would wake up.

Kevin half-rolled on to his side, showing off his hard cock as he cuddled into the cushion that he’d drooled on, and he mumbled something that sounded like ‘fuck off’.

“Kevin, what happened?” Stoffel crouched down between the sofa and the coffee table so that he could look into his eyes, and they could all smell the alcohol on his breath.

“He’s drunk, I’ll get the coffee.” Marcus wandered into the kitchen, the sound of the kettle boiling away strangely normal compared to the rest of this debauched scene.

Marcus returned with a cup of tea for Jo, coffee for everyone else, and Stoffel wafted it under Kevin’s nose until he opened his bloodshot eyes.

“What happened?”

There was a lot of mumbling, and the only word that Jo made out was porn star.

“Did he say ‘porn star’?” Stoffel tried to bring the cup of coffee to Kevin’s lips, but he was having none of it.

“Was one of his fuck buddies a porn star?” Marcus looked confused, and Jo scrunched up his face in confusion.

He was sure that he would have remembered if Kevin had told him that he was seeing a porn star. Although nothing would surprise him with Kevin.

“I’ll carry him to bed, and we can ask him about it when he sobers up.” Marcus went to stand, knocking the coffee table and leaving Kevin’s laptop hanging precariously off the edge.

Jo caught it before it fell, and his finger hit the space bar, killing the screen saver and showing Jo what Kevin had been looking at before he got drunk.

“Erm, guys, I think I know what he was talking about.” Jo sat the laptop back on securely on the coffee table, and Stoffel and Marcus turned round so that they could look at the screen, both of them oblivious to the fact that Kevin’s cock was resting only a couple of inches from their heads.

“He wants to be a porn star?” Stoffel nodded in appreciation, and the others did the same.

“That kind of makes sense.” Marcus smiled, looking over his shoulder so that he could drag his eyes over Kevin’s rock hard cock.

Even when drunk, Kevin still knew how to lie to make his cock the focus of attention, although being naked in the living room would do that.

“He would make a good porn star.” Jo didn’t mean to say it out loud, and the others all stared at him, which had him blushing and mumbling something about how Kevin was a friend and he didn’t think of him that way.

“Did he think we would throw him out if he became a porn star?” Jo knew that his flat mates thought of him as prudish, but he wasn’t one to judge, even if he couldn’t talk about sex without his cheeks burning.

“I think I know what the problem is.” Stoffel pointed at a section titled ‘audition tape’ and they shuffled in closer to read it, the sound of Kevin softly snoring filling the room.

“He needs to find people to be in the audition tape with him.” Stoffel had a faint blush on his cheeks, and Jo wanted to tease him about it, but he was sure that his whole face was bright red from this conversation.

“We could do it,” Marcus said, as though he was offering to help Kevin move furniture, not star in a porno with him.

“Us?” Jo cursed the fact that his voice squeaked as he said it, and he could feel his rapidly hardening cock straining against his boxers, his work trousers too flimsy to hide his erection.

Shuffling into the chair behind him, he used a cushion to cover his half-hard cock, and he hoped that no-one else noticed.

“We could wear masks?” Marcus seemed fine with the idea, and Stoffel was nodding along as though this was a perfectly reasonable thing to do.

“Jo’s too prudish to do anything like that, even with a mask.” Stoffel raised an eyebrow, a gesture that felt strangely confrontational, and Jo coughed and spluttered as he tried to think of a suitable response.

“I’m not a prude.”

“Why do we have to wear clothes in the flat?” Stoffel folded his arms, and Jo felt under attack, wondering how he’d ended up having this conversation with his friends.

“Because I’m single and I live with three ridiculously hot guys.” Jo wasn’t sure where the confidence came from, but he was relieved to finally say out loud what he’d been thinking for the last year. “Do you want me to die of frustration?”

Stoffel snorted in laughter, and Marcus dragged his eyes over Jo in a way that could only be described as sexual.

Jo would be lying if he said he didn’t have a crush on his flat mates, they were all lovely guys, and it didn’t hurt that they were also ridiculously hot.

But he could never have imagined that they’d be interested in him.

“We said we’d do anything to help Kevin get a job.” Stoffel reached out so that he could rest his hand on Jo’s knee, his head resting on Marcus’s shoulder, and Kevin rolled over, his arm flopping off the sofa and lying across Stoffel’s lap.

“We did.” Jo nodded, and he knew then, that he’d do anything for his friends.

Marcus rested his hand over Stoffel’s, and Jo placed his hand on top, feeling like a teenager all over again.

“Let’s do this!”

*

Kevin woke up with the most epic of hangovers, and he let out a groan as the sunlight blinded him.

Someone had put a blanket over him, although he didn’t really remember a lot of yesterday, all he knew was that he’d been upset, but he wasn’t sure why.

He squinted at the figures scattered around the room, and he felt his heart pound when he wondered what his flat mates would say about him having an orgy in their living room.

And then he realised that it was his flat mates sleeping, Jo and Marcus in the chairs, and Stoffel cuddled in against the sofa, clearly scared to leave him alone in his drunken state.

“What happened?” Kevin’s voice croaked, and he reached out for the glass of water that someone had thoughtfully left out for him.

“You got black out drunk.” Stoffel reached out to stroke his hair out of his eyes, and Jo stretched and yawned as he woke up.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Jo stood up, heading for the bathroom, and he rested his hand on Kevin’s shoulder as he walked past.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Stoffel glanced up at Marcus, but he was sound asleep, and only a loud alarm would get him up.

The sound of the kettle was surprisingly loud, and Kevin buried his head against Stoffel’s shoulder, needing the comfort as Jo made them all coffee.

Jo sat down on the floor next to Stoffel, and Kevin perked up at the smell of coffee, his eyes open just enough for him to see that Marcus had his hand stuffed down his jeans, absently rubbing himself in his sleep.

Stoffel smiled, and Jo blushed, staring at his coffee so that he didn’t have to look at Marcus.

“I wonder who he’s dreaming of?” Kevin gave Jo a playful nudge, sending his coffee sloshing out of the cup and splattering over the thankfully coffee coloured carpet.

Stoffel gave Jo a glance that Kevin couldn’t read, a strange look that made Kevin feel left out, and he tried not to pout, but he couldn’t stop it.

“He’s probably thinking of your audition tape.” Stoffel looked Kevin in the eyes, and Kevin felt his blood run cold when the words filtered through his fuzzy brain.

“Oh god… did I tell you guys about it?” Kevin buried his face against the cushion, and he let out the most pitiful groan.

Stoffel was stroking his back, and Jo pulled up the blanket so that his half-hard cock wasn’t on display, but that wasn’t enough to calm Kevin.

He felt so silly, not for getting drunk, that was something that he did all the time, but for getting his hopes up that he could be a porn star.

“Talk to us?” Jo’s voice was so soft and calming, and Kevin buried his head against Jo’s shoulder, thankful that his flat mates were such good guys.

“I got sick of being unemployed, and I saw an advert for porn stars, and I thought why not?”

Stoffel smiled, and Kevin shook his head.

“And then I realised that I would need people to ‘help’ with the audition tape.” Kevin let out a soft groan, and everyone reached in to comfort him, Jo stroking his hair as Stoffel stroked his back, and Marcus rested his hand on his knee.

“We’ll help.” Marcus looked at the others, all of them nodding, and Kevin stared at them with wide eyes.

“Really?”

“Yes, what are friends for?”

“But...” Kevin pointed at Jo, his hand wavering as he tried to say something. “But you’re you.”

“I know, I’m all British and prudish.” Jo snorted in laughter, his smile hiding the blush on his cheeks, and when he looked up, Kevin rushed in for a kiss.

Jo froze, unable to believe it was happening, and it wasn’t until Marcus was nudging his way in, capturing Kevin’s lips with his own, that Jo realised he wanted more.

Stoffel licked his lips, his pupils blown wide from watching Kevin and Marcus kiss, and Jo was sure that he looked the same.

Kevin managed to sit up enough to kiss Stoffel, the blanket falling off and showing everyone just how much he’d enjoyed the kisses.

“I think Jo’s feeling left out.” Marcus leant in for a kiss, and Jo didn’t hesitate to respond, deepening the kiss as Marcus’ tongue teased at his lips, demanding more, and Jo was only too happy to oblige.

Stoffel slid down on to the floor, and Kevin rolled off the sofa and into Jo’s lap, his hard cock pressed against him, but Kevin didn’t seem to mind.

“So… how are we going to do this?”

***

The preparation had taken a couple of days, everyone discussing what they were and weren’t comfortable with, along with the logistics of how to film everything that Kevin wanted.

Saturday seemed like the best day for them, no-one working late the night before or having to rush off for an evening shift.

It was going to be a nice relaxing day to have an orgy.

Kevin had been testing how to best set up the camera so that he could get everyone in, well, their cocks at least.

The masks had arrived, and there was something about wearing it that made Jo feel free, transforming him from awkward blushing guy to sex god in seconds.

But he still couldn’t quite find the courage to get naked in front of his friends.

Which was why he was hiding in his bedroom, perched on the end of his bed, too nervous to go through and join everyone else in Kevin’s bedroom.

“You don’t have to do this.”

Jo looked up to see a very naked Kevin leaning against the door frame, and Jo couldn’t help but stare, dragging his eyes over Kevin’s toned body.

“Like what you see?” Kevin winked at him, and Jo could feel his cheeks burning under the mask.

“You’re a natural at this.” Jo smiled, the mask tight across his face, and he tugged at the laces, feeling trapped as he frantically tried to remove the mask that now felt like someone had wrapped clingfilm around him.

“Wait, you’re going to hurt yourself.” Kevin gazed into his eyes, his voice soft and calm as he helped Jo out of the mask, and Jo felt his entire face burning with embarrassment.

“I meant it when I said that I’d do anything to help you… but I’m just not sure this is my thing.”

“The fact that you’d even think of doing something like this for me, proves what a good friend you are.” Kevin leant in for a hug, not bothered by the fact that his half-hard cock was rubbing against Jo’s hip.

Stoffel and Marcus wandered into the room, and before Jo could say anything, he was surrounded by hugs, warm and comfy as he buried his head against Kevin’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, it’s just so strange that the first time we do anything together is on camera.” Jo let out a sigh, and he felt someone kissing at his shoulder.

“We could use a rehearsal.” Kevin used his best porn star voice, so breathless, as though he’d just been fucked to within an inch of his life.

Jo wasn’t sure whose hand was sliding up the inside of his thigh, and Marcus’ lips captured his own, always surprisingly soft and velvety, comforting Jo as he relaxed.

The feeling of lips against his shoulder left him breathless, and someone’s thumb was stroking over his nipple, making him gasp and groan in pleasure.

There were so many hands touching and stroking him, making him feeling like the centre of attention, and his cock was loving every second of it.

“I think Jo’s ready to have some fun.” Kevin’s breathless voice was filled with mischief, and if Jo had opened his eyes, he’d have seen Kevin licking his lips before slowly leaning down until he was hovering over Jo’s cock.

Jo felt Kevin’s warm breath a second before his lips surrounded his cock, and the feeling of warmth and intimacy was so overwhelming that Jo went limp in Marcus’s arms, trusting them to take care of him, and it wasn’t long before he was seeing stars, Kevin’s talented tongue bringing him to climax with surprising speed.

“Fuck.” Jo grunted as he came, running his fingers through Kevin’s soft blond hair as he rode out the aftershocks, Kevin licking up every last drop of come.

“You’re a natural.” Stoffel dragged his eyes over Kevin, and before Kevin could catch his breath, he was pushing Stoffel back on to the bed, kissing his way down his chest, teasing his hard nipples before moving down to his cock, and he teased him with tiny kisses, slowing every time he begged for more, and Jo could feel his frustration.

Grabbing at the sheets, Stoffel arched his back, gasping as Kevin sat back, and the pained whimper that escaped his lips had Kevin grinning.

“Patience.” Kevin trailed his fingers along the shaft of Stoffel’s cock, his thumb playing with the drop of precome that was beading at the tip, and Stoffel shuddered as though he’d reached his climax, but there was no come.

Licking his lips, Kevin waited until Stoffel’s eyes were closed before he ducked down to suck him off, Stoffel coming hard the second Kevin’s lips were wrapped around him, his chest heaving as he rode out the aftershocks.

Marcus lay out on the bed next to Stoffel, and Stoffel was still gasping when Kevin moved on to Marcus, licking a stripe along the length of his cock before swallowing him whole, his head bobbing so quickly that Jo thought he’d strain his neck, and Jo felt almost relieved that Marcus came as embarrassingly quickly as him, his toes curling as a string of Swedish obscenities echoed around the room.

Kevin sat up, looking proud of himself as he admired his handiwork, grinning at the sight of all the smiling, breathless guys lying around him.

“Now, which one of you wants to fuck me?” Kevin grinned, lying back on the bed with his legs spread, clearly enjoying the fact that they were all staring at him with lustful eyes.

Jo looked down at his rock hard cock, and he felt conflicted. He had fantasised about all of his flatmates before, but

“It’s just sex, no strings attached.” Kevin winked at Jo, clearly sensing his hesitation, and Jo blushed as everyone looked at him.

Jo paused, his mouth hanging open as though he was going to speak, but he couldn’t get his brain to form a coherent sentence.

“What’s wrong?” Stoffel rested his hand on Jo’s shoulder, and Marcus cuddled in behind him, his hard cock pressing at his back, and Jo felt safe now that he was surrounded by hugs.

“What if I want strings?” Jo groaned internally, wondering how he could be so awkward, even when sex was being offered to him on a silver platter. “I… I like you guys, but I’m not sure I could do just sex.”

“You like us? Like, like like us?”

Everyone laughed, and Jo was glad for something to break the tension, but then Marcus buried his head against Jo’s back, his skin like fire. Jo leant back into him, desperate to comfort him, to feel him close.

This was everything he’d ever dreamed of, and he wished that he could just take it as it came, but that wasn’t in his nature.

“So… you want a boyfriend?” Stoffel nuzzled against his shoulder, and Jo couldn’t stop grinning, enjoying having three hot, toned bodies pressed against him.

“Or three?” Kevin winked, and Jo couldn’t help but grin, suddenly aware of the way that everyone was looking at him with lust filled eyes.

“I… I want that.” Jo felt his heart pound, his mouth dry as he waited for someone to speak, and he was sure that time had slowed as he felt Marcus take a deep breath.

“We want you too.” They spoke in unison, and Jo felt like he could run a victory lap of his bedroom, but he couldn’t bear to leave the comfort of his boyfriends’ embrace.

Marcus’s stomach rumbled, making everyone giggle. Stoffel leant in to kiss him, and Jo watched in fascination, loving how happy and content they both appeared.

“Pancakes for brunch?” Kevin fluttered his eyelashes, and Stoffel grinned, pancakes were his speciality.

“Everyone happy with that?”

There was a lot of nodding in agreement, and Jo almost felt a little sad that they were going to have to put on clothes.

*

In the end, only Stoffel put on clothes, well, an apron to be more exact. The others sat naked on the sofa as they watched him cook, admiring his naked arse that poked out from under the apron strings.

They all ate as though they’d never been fed before, and Kevin made a show of gasping and moaning with every bite, clearly enjoying the fact that he was getting everyone hot and bothered.

“So… are we going to do this?” Marcus took a swig of his coffee, looking surprisingly awake for a man who usually slept through all his days off, catching up on the sleep he missed working as a firefighter. Kevin had joked that he should wear his uniform in the video, but a real fire-proof suit wasn’t sexy, and it definitely wasn’t easy to manoeuvre in.

Jo glanced at the others, trying to read the room, but now that they’d all talked, he was excited at the idea of doing something taboo.

“I’m in.” Jo didn’t expect that he’d be the first to speak, but all eyes were on him, and even though he knew that Kevin could film the audition tape without him, he wanted to be a part of this.

“You’re going to be amazing.” Kevin leant in for a kiss, and Jo responded to every touch of his lips, desperate for more as Kevin gave his hard cock a squeeze.

“Where’s my kiss?”

Jo assumed Stoffel was talking to Kevin, but then Stoffel’s lips were on his, not giving him a second to catch his breath before taking it away from him. Stoffel was half straddling him, awkwardly hanging off the sofa, and the feeling of his soft skin pressed against him was overwhelming, pleasure rushing through his body as he stroked Stoffel’s back.

Kevin and Marcus kissed loudly, the smacking sounds echoing in his ears as Stoffel deepened the kiss, making it feel like a competition. Jo let out a low groan, his hard cock leaking against Stoffel’s thigh.

“I think everyone’s warmed up.” Kevin reached out for Marcus’s hand, leading him to the bedroom as Jo and Stoffel followed, all of them grinning like idiots at the thought of what they were about to do.

Jo paused at the door to Kevin’s room, the sight of his bed made up with pristine white sheets, and dark fabric draped behind it, made it look more like a film set, and Jo felt the nerves return.

And then Kevin was lying out on the bed, raising his legs before letting them fall down in a perfectly controlled split, showing off everything as Stoffel rushed over to the camera, peering at the little screen before giving Kevin a thumbs up.

“I want to suck you.” Kevin beckoned Stoffel with a crook of his finger, his half-hard cock bobbing as he walked up to the edge of the bed.

He was a natural, his usually breathless voice now dripping with lust as he got Stoffel into position, lying across the bed with his hard cock standing proud, and Kevin made a show of licking and kissing his way down Stoffel’s body, worshipping at the altar of his cock.

Jo had never seen anything so arousing in his life, the porn he’d watched as a teenager had always felt staged and fake, and because of that he’d not watched any in years.

He’d have watched way more if the stars were even half as good as Kevin.

Stoffel writhed on the bed, his chest heaving as he gripped at the sheets, as if on cue, and Kevin swallowed him whole, making Stoffel’s eyes roll back in his head as he made quick work of sucking him off.

Kevin’s low moans had Jo rock hard, and Stoffel whimpered in frustration, arching his back and giving Kevin a chance to show off the fact that he had no gag reflex.

Jo didn’t realise that he was holding his breath, frozen in anticipation of the spectacular climax that he was about to witness.

The sound of Stoffel coming had Jo rock hard, his toned muscles shuddering as Kevin sat back, letting Stoffel come on his face as he turned to look at the camera, making sure everyone got a good view of his cheeky grin.

“Mmm, tasty.” Kevin made a show of licking up the come, Stoffel too breathless to do anything other than lie there, and Kevin seemed proud of quickly he could reduce Stoffel to a sticky puddle of lust.

“I need a big thick cock to satisfy me.” Kevin pouted, reaching back to tease at his hole, and Jo was still standing frozen when Marcus wandered closer, grabbing condoms and lube off the bedside table where Kevin had left them.

Kevin was kissing at Stoffel’s abs, whispering words of comfort as he came down from his high when Marcus leant in to lick a stripe over his hole, leaving Kevin gasping as he rested his head against Stoffel’s chest, gasping and moaning as Marcus made a show of circling his hole with his tongue.

Even Kevin seemed surprised that Marcus was eating him out, and from the way that his grin stretched across his face, he was loving ever second of it.

“Fuck, your tongue is amazing.”

“If you like that, you’ll love my cock.” Marcus winked at Stoffel, making him smile, and before Kevin could reply, Marcus slid a finger inside him, causing Kevin to grab at the sheets as he groaned in pleasure, Marcus clearly skilled at finding his prostate from the way Kevin was gasping and moaning, his eyes rolling back in his head as Stoffel stroked his back, comforting him as Marcus added another finger.

Kevin had exceptional control of his body, pushing back against Marcus’s fingers as he begged for more, and Jo was sure that Marcus was going to end up fisting Kevin if he kept giving Kevin what he wanted.

“I want something to suck.” Kevin licked his lips, looking back over his shoulder at Jo, and the way his pupils went black when he saw Jo’s hard cock was enough to have Jo walking over to the bed on shaky legs.

Stoffel slid out from under Kevin, sitting back against the pillows so that there was room for Jo to take his place, and for Marcus to kneel comfortably behind Kevin.

The last thing they wanted was any sex related injuries, especially if they had to explain how it happened to their employers.

Kevin took a breath, resting his hand on Jo’s heart, and the way that he gazed into his eyes made Jo feel so loved and cared for.

Jo gave Kevin a little nod, and he reached out to stroke his soft blond hair, Kevin placing tiny kisses along the length of his cock as Marcus watched in fascination, his fingers stilling as Kevin arched himself back on to them, doing all the work as Jo accidentally poked him in the face with his cock.

“I love it when you’re rough with me.”

Jo yanked Kevin’s hair, leading his mouth to his cock, and he felt uneasy until he saw Kevin’s big grin, his eyes wide as he swallowed him whole. The last coherent thought Jo had was how pretty Kevin looked sucking cock.

Kevin left him on the brink of climax with just a few sucks, and just as he was settling into a rhythm, Marcus slid his fingers out, making Kevin hiss at the loss, but before he could complain, Marcus was pressing his big fat cock to Kevin’s slick hole, thrusting in without warning and filling him up to the hilt.

Marcus looked so beautiful with his eyes shut, biting on his lip as he focused on not coming, slamming into him with such force that Jo could feel the vibrations, but even that wasn’t enough to stop Kevin sucking away, clearly controlling everything so that they could all come at the same time.

Jo tried to keep his eyes open, and Stoffel stroked his back, moving in closer so that they could kiss. Kevin groaned, and Jo felt his muscles tense, Kevin slowing the pace instinctively as Stoffel broke the kiss, all of them working as one as Stoffel reached down to grab Kevin’s neglected cock. Kevin’s lips were slack and from the way that Marcus groaned, clearly Kevin was wrapped tight around him, everyone trying to last, to put on a good show.

Kevin was the first to shudder in pleasure, groaning so loud that the vibrations pushed Jo over the edge, coming hard as Kevin swallowed down every last drop. Marcus came with a grunt, riding out his climax against Kevin’s oversensitive prostate, and from the way Marcus quickly pulled out, he was clearly aware of how tender Kevin must be feeling already.

“That is the best blow job I’ve ever had.” Jo had to speak slowly to stop his voice from trembling, the emotion overwhelming him, and the content smile that Kevin gave him filled his heart with love.

Marcus kissed at the small of Kevin’s back, comforting him with his lips, and from the soft gasps that fell from his lips, Kevin was still feeling the rush of his climax.

Stoffel helped Marcus cuddle in against the pillows, his grin so wide that his eyes were scrunched shut, and Jo knew that he’d sleep well.

“I still haven’t come yet.” Kevin sat up so that Jo could see his hard cock, dry apart from a small bead of precome at the tip, and Jo was amazed by Kevin’s acting skills, he could have sworn that he felt Kevin come while he was blowing him.

“Do you want my cock?” Stoffel slid in behind Kevin, pressing his hard cock between Kevin’s cheeks, rubbing up against him as he kissed at the side of his neck, his hands stroking and caressing the angel that spanned Kevin’s toned chest.

“I want both of you.” Kevin grinned, his angelic grin that always got him what he wanted, and Jo was rock hard again.

“I’m all yours.”

Kevin groaned, pulling Jo into a messy kiss as he straddled his lap, and Jo couldn’t believe that he was ready to go again after such vigorous sex.

Marcus let out a soft snore, and he looked gorgeous curled up with a smile on his face, his cock still rock hard, and Jo was sure that he could guess what Marcus was dreaming of.

Stoffel rushed to hand Kevin a condom, and Kevin made a show of opening it with his teeth, rolling it on to Jo’s sensitive cock, and Jo was glad that he had been spared the awkwardness of having to fumble with the condom.

The snap of rubber had Kevin’s eyes wide with lust, Stoffel shuffling into position behind Kevin as Jo supported Kevin’s hips, guiding him down on to his cock.

Jo couldn’t believe how tight Kevin felt around him, especially after Marcus had done such a thorough job opening him up and fucking him to within an inch of his life, and Kevin stroked the side of his face to bring him back into the moment.

The camera was long forgotten about, and Jo gazed into Kevin’s eyes, leaning in for a tender kiss as Stoffel pressed his hard cock against Kevin’s already stuffed hole.

Stoffel’s fingers were teasing at where they were joined, making Kevin gasp as Jo bit down on his lip, unable to keep quiet as Stoffel slid a finger in next to him, and even that felt so impossibly tight.

Jo couldn’t believe that Kevin could take both of them, even thought they were both a little bit skinnier than Marcus, together they were going to stretch Kevin to his limits, and Jo was scared of hurting him.

The cool lube made Jo shiver, and then everyone was groaning in pleasure when Stoffel pushed his way in next to Jo’s cock, Kevin burying his face against Jo’s shoulder as he adjusted to the stretch, and just as Jo was starting to panic, Kevin sat up, leaning back against Stoffel with a grin on his face.

“Ravage me.”

That was all it took to have them snapping into action, working as one to please Kevin, satisfy him.

Kevin’s angel fluttered their wings as his chest heaved, Stoffel wrapping his arm around his waist to hold him in place as they both thrust in time, filling his obscenely stretched hole as he begged for more.

“I love your cock.”

Jo leant in for a sloppy kiss, unable to focus on keeping the pace up and meeting Kevin’s lips, but Kevin was still grinning, comforted by Jo’s lips.

Kevin let out a pained groan, his hard cock dribbling as he rushed towards his climax, and Marcus woke up enough to reach out for Kevin’s leaking cock, the tip flushed purple with anticipation,

He stroked in time with Stoffel and Jo, all of them working as a team, desperate to prove that this sex god was a mere mortal.

“I-”

Jo was cut off by the feeling of Kevin clamped tight around him, trapping them both inside him, and that was all it took to push them all over the edge, Kevin crying out in pleasure as he spurted warm come all over Jo’s hairy chest before going limp in Stoffel’s arms.

Kevin’s chest heaved as he let his head fall back against Stoffel’s shoulder, his grin shining out as he caught his breath, both of them scared to move in case they disturbed him.

“You’re gorgeous.” Marcus sat up, leaning in to kiss Kevin’s slack lips, and Kevin’s impossibly large grin got bigger.

“And you, you look lovely like this.” Marcus trailed his fingers through Kevin’s come, drawing hearts on Jo’s furry chest.

Kevin leant forward to kiss Jo, but the angle forced both of the cocks out of him, leaving everyone gasping as Kevin cuddled in against Jo’s chest, clearly needing the comfort.

“We’re going to have to edit this bit out.” Kevin chuckled, and everyone else smiled, everyone except Jo.

He was too busy blushing, he’d forgotten all about the camera, and Kevin leant in for a kiss, stroking Jo’s jaw until he relaxed.

“You were amazing,” Kevin whispered, making Jo blush all over again. He wasn’t used to being complimented in bed, and definitely not by sex gods like Kevin.

Stoffel went to move, before realising that his legs were shaky, and he ended up sprawled out on the bed, Marcus helping Kevin to cuddle in next to him.

Jo admired the sight of his three exhausted boyfriends all cuddled in together, Marcus already dozing as Kevin shivered, and Jo rushed to cuddle in behind him, wrapping him up in his arms as he drifted off to sleep.

*

It had taken a lot of encouragement to get everyone to the shower after their nap, and they’d now made it as far as the sofa, eating pizza and drinking beer as they recovered from their epic adventures in the bedroom.

“Want to watch our film?” Kevin grinned, and Jo felt uneasy about seeing himself having sex, but before he could say anything, Kevin was sprinting to the bedroom, darting back in as quickly as he left so that he could hook the video camera up to the tv.

Marcus and Stoffel were both smiling, and Kevin jumped back on to the sofa, wriggling until he was comfy between all of his boyfriends.

“You want to know a secret?” Kevin whispered, and everyone leant in, all waiting for Kevin to speak again.

“That was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

There was a fluffy of kisses, and someone whispered the words that had been running through Jo’s mind all day.

“I love you.”

Jo wasn’t sure who said it, but it made his heart skip a beat, taking his breath away as tried to find the courage to say ‘I love you too’.

But he couldn’t quite get his mouth to work.

“I love you too.” Stoffel was gazing into Kevin’s eyes, leaning in for a kiss. “And you.” Stoffel leant back to kiss Marcus, and Jo couldn’t help but feel a little left out.

“And I love you too.” Stoffel pulled Jo into a messy kiss, and Jo couldn’t help but grin.

He was surrounded by his boyfriends, and he couldn’t be happier.

“I love you guys.”

Kevin rubbed his hands together, his grin manic, and he reached out for the remote.

“Let’s see how good we look.” Kevin winked, and Jo wanted to hide his face with his hands, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off the screen.

Kevin looked gorgeous, as always, and Marcus was naturally laid back, so being in a porno was no big deal to him.

Even Stoffel, who was quieter and more reserved, looked like he’d just accidentally walked in on his friends having sex and just rolled with it.

Jo felt his heart rate quicken as he waited for himself to appear in the video, dreading what he would look like in comparison to his sex god boyfriends.

And then he saw himself.

He looked calm and confident on screen, no sign of the worries running through his head, and if he wasn’t so British, he’d have been able to say that he was an attractive guy.

Kevin looked so proud of himself, and Jo said what they were all thinking.

“You’re going to make a great porn star.”

***

The studio had called Kevin back almost instantly, and he knew that was a good sign, because the form said it could take up to a month.

The interviewer, Ben, was an older guy, his blond hair streaked with grey, and it was clear that he would have been a beautiful twink back when he was in his twenties.

“Your video was… wow.” Ben smiled, and he reached out for a folder on his desk while he collected his thoughts. “I’ve never seen an audition tape like it.”

“Did you enjoy it?” Kevin winked at the interviewer, and he had never felt so proud of himself.

“Loved it, are your co-stars looking for work?”

“No, my boyfriends all have jobs.”

“Wow, not many people have boyfriends willing to star in these kind of films unless they’re also looking for work in the industry.”

“You wanted to see penetration?” Kevin knew he was being cheeky, but he couldn’t resist the chance to let his inner porn star out.

“People usually use a dildo.” Ben smiled, enjoying Kevin’s confusion.

“Oh... I didn’t think of that.”

Ben snorted in laughter, and Kevin gave him his cheekiest grin.

“So, did I get the job?”

“You’re hired.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
